warstormfandomcom-20200215-history
Battlegrounds
Battlegrounds *'Quick match' - Select between 1-4 squads to form an army, and fight a quickmatch which targets random person in the game whose squads contradict your own. For example, if your squads are infantry, expect archers on the "random" enemy. *'Daily Campaign' - Three campaigns are availible every day. If defeated, these will reward of 500 silver and 500 experience each. The total is 1500 silver and 1500 experience regardless of number of defeats when trying to challenge. The armies for campaigns are fixed if too few friends are in the neighbor list, and will change to real-time neighbour squads if enough neighbours are in the player's list. Your daily campaign might be a requirement to fight (and win) against 3 of your friends. Fighting a friend earns 200 silver for the first battle, 150 for the 2nd, and 75 for the 3rd (THIS IS GIVEN IF YOU WIN OR LOSE!). Plus, if it is the daily campaign 1,000 silver is the reward for winning against 3 different friends of the computer's chooshing. *PvP - You can always choose one of your friends from the Neighbor Bar at the bottom of the screen to initiate Send to Friend (called "Give Card" in this interface) or a PvP Battle (called "Attack" in this interface). Fighting a friend earns 200 silver for the first battle, 150 for the 2nd, and 75 for the 3rd (THIS IS GIVEN IF YOU WIN OR LOSE!). *'Single player mission' - A collection of campaigns which can be challenged. Completing each mission earns 250 silver and possible cards. More campaigns can be bought with cash. **'Replay' - After a campaign has been completed, players can pay for a small fee in cash to play the campaign all over again. The silver reward is the same but the cards rewarded are much better. Replay price is shown in shop section and on the battlegrounds map. *Barbarians - Daily, one of your territories will be overrun with barbarians. If the barbarians defeat you 4 times, thier squads usually change. The key to keeping it easy is to only keep one squad, even when you log out. The barbarians will mirror you and only present one squad. Once you know the makeup of the one squad, switch to slayers if possible. But as you make new squads, remember to delete the old one. If you beat the first wave and have two or more squads, the next wave(s) will mirror the amount you have in the "bank." Also, this makes it easier for friends to fight you when you log out. So it's friendly. *On 19 November, 2010, the Treasure Trove was released that a player would be able to choose one of 5 specified gifts, consisting of Mystery card, 500, 2000 or 5000 Silver, 1 Warstorm Cash, or a specified card from Expert Set or Monster Set. the remaining 4 cards can be shared among friends. A player can receive 5 rewards a day. *On 20 November, 2010, an invitation prompt might appear if a player finishes any of the battle, which urges the player to invite friends in other Zynga facebook games. The message can be ignored. *On late November, 2010, a rare card invitation appears. It urges the player to add 1 or more friends in order to obtain very rare cards, such as Matimilopeotryx, Legendary Anden Horsebow ,Legendary Mountain Lair , Legendary Lance of Faith ,Orb of Dragonkind , Legendary Poison Cloud and Legendary Bone Dragon. On 1 December, a cancel searching function was added to cancel the invitation request.